Runaway
by smileyrose
Summary: Isa, or Bella to a small few, has always run away from her problems, a trait picked up after being separated from her best friend, Tony, at the age of 8. When things go south in her current lifestyle, what will transpire when old besties are reunited?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi everyone! To those of you who have already been reading, I'm just updating this prologue with an author's note. So, nothings been changed, just me rambling at the beginning.**

**This is my very first fanfic. I got the courage to put this story up after thinking about it forever. Like the summary says, this story follows the story of Isa, or Bella. She's been through quite a bit in her life. Her mother is emotional and has taken up the hobby of running around the country and living somewhere new ever since Bella was 8 years old. As you read, you'll get the back story to all that, but Bella has inherited this trait from her mom and has been running as well, either from herself or others. Which has resulted in her changing her name from time to time.**

**The prologue is just insight into how Isa thinks about the world in general. After the prologue, the story picks up in Isa's present day.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Smiley**

* * *

PROLOGUE

No one ever tells you life won't be as easy as it is when you're young. When your parents take care of the things you don't even think of; when the lights never go out, and when the phone is always on when you need to gossip about what happened at school that day, or when you can turn the shower water on as hot as it can get until it turns cold. No one really prepares you for the negative life occurrences like death, depression, and betrayal. No one seems to make it clear that relationships are trials that don't always reach a happily ever after with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. Well, maybe everyone is still hoping for that one true love thing to be…well_…true_!

Still, life isn't joy rides, pep rallies, and make out sessions forever. Adulthood or Reality is what they call it. Childhood is a dream land where the only concerns are finding the next thing that makes you happy. Reality is…well…reality, is crap.


	2. Uprooting Again

Chapter 1 - Isa's POV

I didn't really know where I was headed; I just knew I had to get there.

I was behind the wheel of my black Celica; windows down, music loud, and tank full of gas. A rare occurrence, but I had just finished a job, so gas was a feasible expense. After what I had just witnessed, there was no turning back. They knew I saw what happened, due to my inability to walk without tripping.

God, even I wonder how I'd gotten this far in life or learned the things that I know without screwing it up. But I won't complain. I'll take what I can get.

They chased me for a good while before I was able to ditch them in a hotel a few miles from the hideout. Even _he _was among the group chasing me. I can't believe what an idiot I was to think that he actually gave a damn about me. But considering the lifestyle we lived, I shouldn't be surprised.

I ran with a shady crew, and I knew it. I knew what I was getting myself into from the beginning. I needed an escape and I willingly ran into their domain, receiving the tight grip they had on me, had being the operative word. I was out of there whether they liked it or not. There was no way I would go back willingly. They'd have to find me.

Which lead me to my current predicament. Where to go? I could go back to St. Louis and hide out with Stacy and the group I left there. But Stacy had ties to the crew here; I mean, I did meet them through her, so that was out the window.

I could go stay with my mother in Texas, but I don't want to bring her into this. She'll just start running again. One year in the same place was a big feat for her, and I wouldn't mess that up. I think her new guy, Phil, has a large part to do with that. It's been nice knowing where she is without having to search for her.

There's only one other place that I can think of, and it's been a while since I've even been near that place.

Just thinking about it brings back memories and feelings that I've chosen to suppress. It reminded me so much of my true loneliness and my reasons for running in the first place. But this was a time of desperation. I just had to force myself to get over it all and move on. Because, with the people there, I know I can hide out without anyone noticing. The crew here didn't even know about them, so the prospects were promising.

Still, the main reason I'd separated myself from them was to protect them. As I look out of the window and take in the last sites of the beaches I frequented so often and the overly tanned bodies strolling around, I consider all of my options and what it would mean to go back to a setting of my past life. It's always been set in my mind that that was a last resort. I think back to the scene I left only hours ago and make up my mind.

"Well, here's to last resorts!" I say to myself while shifting gears and picking up speed. "Goodbye Miami, Hello Boston!"


	3. The Return

Chapter 2 – The Return

I parked in front of the house that I barely knew, coming to the realization that this was a whacked out idea and wondering why I came here of all places. I can't even believe I remembered how to get here! This place was a definite change from what I had just left. Yards with flowerbeds and kids riding their bikes up and down the sidewalks. People out walking their dogs and guys mowing lawns. This was suburbia at its finiest.

I continued to take in my new surroundings for a while. I was stalling, and I knew it.

After sitting in my car for what felt like hours debating whether I should stay or drive off, I swallowed the guilt, tugged at my big girl panties and walked up the path to the front door, pausing as I reached it. The door loomed in front of me, almost teasing me. I stared it down, as if it were challenging me. I paced in front of it a few times, looking like a crazed person.

'I came all this way,' I thought.

'There's no way I'm turning back now. Door doesn't scare me! I'll kick doors ass!'

In my moment of determination, I stalked up the porch and raised my fist to the door. I let it hover as I contemplated if I should knock or not. I don't really think she would be all that happy to see me. But I had nowhere else to go. She was the only one I could turn to at this moment. I had to, and it felt like this is where I was supposed to go.

My fist fell against the door knocking twice and then immediately falling limp at my side. I waited. There was too much silence in those few seconds and the panic started to creep in.

'I shouldn't have come. I knocked pretty softly, maybe no one heard', I thought to myself. 'I gotta get out of here.' I turned and took the first few steps towards my car and harshly stopped when I heard the door open.

"Who is it?"

I heard a small child's voice say. I turned around to see a little boy, barely able to reach the doorknob. His curly hair was a mess on top of his head. His bright face had smuggies of dirt on his cheeks and forehead. His blue shirt and blue jean shorts were caked with mud. And as his eyes grew wide as they looked at me, my thoughts of leaving almost immediately melted away.

Almost.

Then, I heard a voice coming from deep in the house and getting closer.

"Gabe, what did I tell you about opening the door by yourself?"

She finally made it to the door, standing behind the little boy who was a spitting image of her. Except for the hair that is. That was all his dad.

Her shock was evident as she looked at me with a mix of surprise and happiness in her eyes. For a moment I thought the situation would turn out better than I anticipated. But then her expression changed, that look of happiness not lasting long. Her eyes morphed into a look of anger and suspicion. But before she could say anything, the little boy ran towards me screaming,

"Aunt Bella! Aunt Bella!"

I eagerly opened my arms waiting for him to launch himself at me. When he reached me I picked him up and twirled him around grabbing him as tight around his middle as he was squeezing around my neck. Once I stopped, I loosened my grip and looked at him with the biggest smile on his face. For a moment, I returned his grin and wondered where all the panic from before had gone. Then I thought about the fact that he opened the door by himself. That just can't be happening. My face turned serious as I looked at him.

"Gabe, you're supposed to ask who is it _before_ you open the door, ok?"

"Ok," he got out between giggles. I couldn't help but join him in his laughter, dropping the angry façade I had just pulled on him.

"Gabe, come inside." The giggle fest between the two of us was interrupted when we heard her.

We both turned to the door where his mother stood. Blonde hair framed her face, and her arms were crossed as she leaned against the door frame. She had her scary face on, and both Gabe and I knew what that meant as we stared at her for a few minutes. She was not happy.

"Aunt Bella, were you bad? " Gabe suddenly asked me. "Mommy looks like that when I do something bad, and I know I haven't done anything lately. Well, except for digging a hole in the back yard. But I already apologized for that. Mommy! I said I was sorry!"

"No Gabe, I forgave you," his mom said. "I just need to talk to your Aunt for a little while."

"Uh oh." Gabe whispered.

"It's ok Gabe. Me and your mom are just gonna talk." Let's hope so, I thought. The look on her face said something totally different though. That look told me to duck and cover cause something was about to blow up. "I'll see you in a minute, ok?"

He stared at me for a moment as I put him down on the ground. He looked so sad as he stared up at me. He looked like someone just kicked his puppy or something.

"You promise?" He asked.

You know how during some chick flicks, where the guy is about to go on some death mission and the love of his life is saying her last goodbye, and it just so heart wrenching you start to cry your eyes out?

Well not me!

I laugh at how stupid the girl looks with her makeup running.

But this, this was different. This little kid, with those puppy dog eyes, was breaking my heart. He looked almost scared that I would leave.

I knelt down to his level and looked at him trying to convey the sincerity through my eyes. "I promise." I said determined to get that look off his face.

"Now go inside before your mom gets you."

His mood immediately changed and a huge smile spread across his face as he said ok and turned to run back into the house past his mother.

Kids. Mood swings like a pregnant lady.

I looked up putting my focus back on my sister. Ah crap. She looks really pissed. Well, let's get this over with. 'Maybe if I'm happy and excited she won't be so harsh? Yeah, yeah, that'll work' I thought to myself.

"Hey sis!" I almost yell while keeping a big smile on my face. "Long time no see!"

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

Oooookay, that didn't work.

Her tone was flat and almost cold, but there was a hint of true curiosity and something else mixed with it. Worry, maybe? Let's try a different approach.

"I missed you?" I tried. It came out more as a question as I hoped she would go for it.

"Hmph." Nope, she wasn't buying it. Why did I think that would work?

"You better start talking, or I'll call mom and ask her."

"No!" I screamed. Her expression changed as she quickly turned to glance back into the house, listening for any change. She turned back to me,

"Sshhh! You're gonna wake up the baby, and Emmett doesn't know you're here yet."

"So." I deadpanned. "You act like it's a bad thing. Besides, I need to see my niece anyway."

"Not before we're finished talking. I haven't heard from you in months Bella. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just…I needed to get away from Miami for a while. Mom doesn't know I left and I'm not ready for her to know yet."

"What about James?" she asked.

Dammit! I was hoping she wouldn't ask about him. My distaste at the mention of his name could probably be realized by the expression on my face. And, of course, it didn't go unnoticed by my sister.

"Bella?" She tried looking into my face with worry lacing her tone. I did the only thing I could think of. As childish as it may be, I dropped my gaze to the ground so she couldn't see my face. After a few seconds of silence she spoke my name again, "Isabella?" This time there was no worry in her voice. It was more knowing and irritation. I could tell she had put two and two together and knew my departure had something to do with my boyfriend. Or, I guess, ex-boyfriend.

"It's Isa." I said to her as I picked up my head. The fact that she used my full name seemed to snap me out of my shyness and replaced it with rebellion. I hated it when anyone called me Isabella, except my mom and uncle.

"Oh, excuse me _Isa_," she said with a sarcastic tone, "is that what you're going by these days?"

I ignored her and turned my gaze to the inside of the house, not looking her in the eye. So what if my name changed with my mood. I seemed to always alter it somehow whenever I ran. Miami was no exception. They all knew me as Isa and nothing else there.

I heard my sister huff and shift her weight a bit.

"Bella, what did he do?" she asked. That was always the first question when James was brought up.

"Ugh, he didn't _do_ anything," which was true in more ways than one. "We, um, had a disagreement."

My gaze moved back to the ground, but I knew she was watching me. She confirmed it when she spoke.

"You know I can tell there's more, right? A lot more that you're not telling me. Despite what you think, I am your sister and I've learned to read you pretty well, even after the two years I haven't seen you. You can talk to me."

I finally looked up to meet her gaze. I could tell she cared and was just worried about me. I wanted to tell her so badly, and almost did at that moment. But I knew I couldn't. I knew I was taking a huge risk by coming here, and I didn't want to bring my family into it. If I had anywhere else to go, I would have. But there was no one. Since it was my selfishness, my desperation that brought me here and potentially put people I loved in danger, I would do anything to protect them. I knew I couldn't tell her. The less she knew the better. They'd be safer that way.

I finally found my voice to respond to her after my inner battle with my thoughts.

"I know Rose, I know. And believe me when I say I want to tell you everything, but I… I can't."

My voice was barely above a whisper now. I hadn't been this serious or sincere in a long time. But she deserved as much of a truth as I could give her. So, I put my normal sarcasm on hold to be real with my sister for a change.

"I just need you to trust me on this, ok? Just for now, and I promise I'll tell you later, I just can't right now."

She just stared at me, considering my proposal. She was trying to read my expression to see if there was anything else she could get out of me.

After a while, her face relaxed and she stepped inside the house turning to stand by the door and look at me.

"Well, you coming in or what?" she asked.

I was dazed for a moment, thinking that maybe it was a joke. But after a minute of staring her down, I knew she meant it. I straightened my posture and took steps closer to the door, my demeanor going back to my normal self and away from the seriousness that hung between us a few minutes ago.

"It's about time." I said as I walked through the door. That earned me a slap across the back of the head and a mumbling of 'smartass' as we went deeper into the house. After that, we easily stepped back into our sisterly routine: Rose, who went through so much at an early age, but the experience, turned her into the strongest woman I know. She's a great mom and is protective of the ones she loves, but she can also show a playful side, and whose number one annoyance in life is, well, I guess I hold that spot.

Then there's me, the younger sarcastic baby that tries to get under her older sisters skin at all costs and has witnessed the rarely seen childish side, but knows deep down that her older sister is the mature woman that she has always looked up to. And even though my actions have caused some pain and I have a laundry list of issues, I know I can always count on her.

* * *

**Hello there! Smiley here! Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'm hoping that will make me write faster, which means I'll get to the good stuff faster, which means I'll get to Edward, which means I'll get to why Isa's running, which means violence, which means the continuation of kick-ass Bella, i.e. Isa, which means... which means I may have had too much candy today. **

**This is Smiley, signing off.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I walked through the house into the kitchen, I discovered my brother-in-law at the stove cooking away, dancing to Lady Gaga and my nephew dancing along with him. It was a very amusing sight, but nothing that didn't surprise me. My brother-in-law was a complete idiot.

"Emmett, look who's here" my sister yells as we get closer to him. He whips around looking at his wife before his eyes fall on me and stares.

I just stand there, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing eye. I don't know if he's annoyed to see me or I have something hanging from my nose. I swipe my hand under my nose to check. After a minute, I decide to break up the awkwardness.

"Uh… hi Emmett…"

I'm starring right back at him now unsure of what will happen next. But I don't have to wait long before the biggest shit eating grin starts to spread across his face. What. The. Hell.

"Well look what the fuckin cat dragged in! Get over here sister and give me a hug before you disappear on us again."

See what I mean? Complete goof. And loud too.

I finally walk over to him, surprised to find a smile on my face as well. Emmett has that affect on people. He envelopes me into a bone crushing hug, picking me up and twirling me around in the process.

"Missed you too. Can't breathe," I manage to strangle out. He finally catches the hint and puts me down and I take a couple of deep breathes to inflate my lungs back to normal.

"Well look at you," Emmett says. "Didn't think I'd hear from you again, let alone see you." His face continues to hold his signature grin, his eyes twinkling as he says this. But his expression quickly changes to one of worry.

"Wait. What did you do now?" The question of the day. I can't help but be a little annoyed that this question keeps popping up. But who was I kidding. I was usually up to something. This time was different, in that I was running away from something, but I wouldn't be telling them that. Not for a while anyway. I decide to fain innocent and appear to be insulted.

"What? I can't just come and see my family? Geez! Isn't it enough that I just missed you?" Huh, even I didn't believe me. There's no way he could.

"Yeah right" he says. "If you were anyone else I'd believe you, but I know that's bullshit." He obviously knows how right he is, but I'd never admit it. I don't know why I think I can get away with lying to them. They know me too well, no matter how long I've been away.

"Babe," he addresses my sister, "Why's she here?" My sister looks between the two of us then responds, "First off, what have I said about language in front of Gabe? He follows everything you do. We don't need him cussing the teacher at school. Second, if Bella says she's here to see us, then she's here to see us. That's it." Have I mentioned how awesome my sister is? No? She's freaking awesome. If I was an affectionate person, I'd be hugging and kissing her right now. But I'm not. So I won't.

"Suuuurrre." Emmett says as he turns back to the stove. "I'll just stand here and pretend that I believe the crap you just pulled out of your ass… OUCH! Rose? What I do?"

I was doubled over laughing at the expression on Emmett's face and the fact that he whining like a baby after his wife just punched him in the arm. I can't blame him though, Rose's punches hurt! But Emmett was a big guy, and it was hilarious that his skinny wife could hurt him. And he's still whining! Excuse me as I continue to bust a gut laughing.

"I just asked you to watch your mouth," Rose continued.

"Rosie, I'm sorry baby! You know I have that word vomit problem." Emmett was so clueless.

The crash on the other side of the kitchen followed by a "shit" broke Rose and Emmett out of their argument and all of our attention turned to none other than, my nephew.

Realizing what he said, I turned back to his parents to find Rose fuming and staring at Emmett, and Emmett staring wide eyed at Gabe as if he never thought this would happen. This just brought me into another fit of hysterics. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"OUCH!" That was me this time. I looked over at Rose and realized what just happened. This heifer just punched me! "Shit Rose! What the hell was that for!" I asked.

"That's for laughing," the heifer said.

I paused my stare down with Rose to look for Emmett. He was squatting in front of Gabe talking.

"Gabe, buddy, you can't say things like that. That's a bad word," Emmett explained.

"But you say it daddy." Gabe – 1, Emmett – 0. Let's see what Emmett comes up with in response.

"Well buddy, daddy is an idiot." And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my brother-in-law, and has just proven the truest statement to ever leave his lips. Even Rose was trying to hold back a laugh. I caught her smirking right before she turned her back to me.

The conversation ended after Gabe giggled and agreed to 'not repeat what daddy says'. Gabe ran back to his room and Emmett walked back to the stove not saying a word, probably enjoying the fact that Rose wasn't harping on him again.

I went and sat at the table deciding to let this opportunity to pick on Emmett slide since he was already getting so much shit from Rose.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"How long are you in town?" Rose asked, completely ignoring my question. I really did want to know. Whatever was cooking smelled good, and I was hungry. I let it go and answered her question.

"I don't know yet. A while I guess," I answered. I was truly unsure of what my next move was. My only goal was to get here. I accomplished that, now what do I do?

"Well, where are you going to stay?" Huh, I hadn't thought of that either.

"Can't I stay here?" I knew it may have been stretch to even ask this, but she didn't have to laugh like she was doing right now.

"Seriously? You want to stay here?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," I said. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because Bella, you've never shown any interest in it before, even when I asked you to." She had asked me a number of times in the past. But I was always too busy being with my friends, or finding the next place to run off to.

"Besides," she continued, "we would be at each other's throats if you stayed here until you figured out what you want to do." Okay, she had a point there. I was never the greatest at having roommates, and my sister had to live with me when we were younger. We were always fighting.

"That is true," I said, "and I don't think I can stand Emmett's farts stinking up the house."

"Heeeeeey!" Emmett chimed in from across the room. "My farts smell like roses! Right babe?"

"Sure honey." Rose said smiling at her husband which resulted in him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I ignored them as I picked at my cuticles; it was what I did when I was nervous, worried, or just thinking really hard about something. I was trying to figure out what to do next. I had no place to stay now. Even though I wasn't thinking about it when I got here, it was still disappointing that my sister had basically said no. Where do I go now?

My concentration was broken when my sister starting speaking to me again.

"Okay, you can stay here." What? Did she just say what I think she said?

"Really?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes, really," she answered.

"Holy shit Rose! Thank you!" I can't believe she agreed to this. I started to get up to hug her.

"But," the sneaky heifer continued. I should have known there was a catch. I sat back down in my chair waiting for her to continue.

"You can only stay for a little while; until you find someplace else. And, you have to go see Uncle Carlisle."

Now my face was that of complete confusion. I didn't understand where that came from.

"Why do I have to go see Uncle Carlisle?" I asked.

"Because he's always been the only one that could really put up with you. And he can help you. Not only with getting a place to stay, but probably a job too. I have a feeling he has something for you to do."

"You have a feeling?" I asked with suspicion. Her statements and ideas were so random; I couldn't help but be suspicious. I hadn't spoken or seen Uncle Carlisle since I had lived with my mother. Considering I left my mom's house at 16 and was now 22, it had definitely been a long time since I had spoken with him, which was pretty shitty on my part. He was always my favorite family member. We were always at his house when we were younger. He was the one that convinced my mother to move to Boston from Forks, Washington after what happened to Rose. It was a long time ago, but I could still remember what brought us here in the first place.

I was really young at the time, but I could tell something was happening; something was wrong. My sister was 6 years older than me. I vaguely remembered when I was three and she would always play with me when I wanted someone to be Ken while I was Barbie, or helping me build my first snowman at the age of four in the front yard when the rain finally turned to snow in the winter. She was a great big sister and I always wanted to be around her. Looking back at it now, I wondered why she wasn't tired of me following her around all the time. Thank goodness my parents didn't have any more kids. I would have probably terrorized them and used them as my scapegoat and guinea pig.

I was lucky to have Rosie as my big sister. But, not to long after I turned five, things seemed… different. Rosie was eleven by then, and she was beginning to be quieter and always isolating herself. I remembered she always spoke about her day at school when we were at the dinner table before then. By this time, she hardly said a word. When I asked if she wanted to play, she would say she didn't have time and lock herself in her room. I remember asking my mom 'why Rosie won't play with me anymore' and her answer was always something to the affect of Rose growing up and getting to old to play little kid games. Yeah, my parents, Renee and Charlie, were gems. They were completely oblivious to the change in Rosie. But I could tell. I could see something was wrong, even at the age of five. It made me sad. I missed my sister, and just wanted to spend time with her.

Occasionally, my parents would want a night off, without the kids, and they needed someone to babysit. Our neighbor from down the street, Sue Clearwater, would usually watch us. She was a petite lady who was married to the town mechanic, Harry. I remember her being happy all the time. She had two children, a boy named Sam that was Rosie's age, and a little girl, named Leah, that was older than me but younger than our siblings. They would always come and play with us, so it was a natural transition when their mother would watch us. But, every now and then, Sue would have plans and couldn't watch us. So, my dad would ask his friend at work to watch us. He seemed to be a nice enough man. His name was Royce King, but he told us to call him Mr. King when my parents weren't around. I remember hearing my mom say he would watch his sister's kids, so he was use to babysitting, and my dad said he was a good man, so mom was okay with the idea.

The first few times were fine. He would play with the both of us, and join in on our games. He would make us snacks and watch movies with us as well. But then I remember being sad that he didn't want to play with me and would rather show Rosie how to make stuff in the kitchen. I couldn't help because I was too little. Rosie always liked to draw, and I remember getting jealous when Mr. King would ask her to show him her drawings she kept in her room. I would grab my dolls and pretend the tiny teddy bear was Mr. King and all the other dolls would beat him up. I didn't take so well to being left out of things. I even started drawing things myself to get him to pay attention to me, but he never showed any interest in my drawings, only Rosie's.

Soon after Rosie started showing Mr. King her drawings is when she started to change. She was even quiet when Sam was around, and Sam was her closest friend. Whenever my parents would announce that they needed someone to watch us while they went out and Sue let them know she wasn't available, Rosie's eyes would get really wide and she would run to her room. Sam would know that his mom couldn't watch us, and he would ask if he could stay with us instead of going with his mom. He never asked that before, but I figured he just wanted to play with us more than being with his mom. I didn't mind, I liked playing with Sam.

Sometimes, Sam's mom said it was okay for him to stay while Mr. King watched us, but he didn't play with me as much when he did. He would spend the whole time by Rosie's side and watching Mr. King's every move. I was sad he didn't want to play with me, but Mr. King would play with me more then. Rosie just stayed quiet and curled up into Sam's side.

When Sam couldn't stay with us, Rosie would get really scared. I didn't know why, but I knew when her eyes got wide and her lips started to tremble, she was terrified. When Mr. King was alone with us, she would keep me by her side and never leave me. It made me happy at the time, because she didn't want me around when he wasn't there. I remember thinking, 'this is great, my sister is back' but she still wasn't the same. She was still quiet, sad, and scared.

One afternoon, about 4 months after Mr. King started to watch us, Sue came banging on the door. I remember she was banging really hard and when my dad finally opened the door, she came barreling in with Sam and Leah close behind. She was frantic, and angry as she talked to my parents. Sam was standing next to Rosie while Leah and I sat on the floor completely confused as to what was happening. Leah and I got bored of the conversation and started playing, but I picked up bits and pieces of what they said. I heard Mr. King and Rosie's named mentioned. I also heard the words 'touching' and 'her room' and Rosie started crying.

My parents were in frenzy. There was yelling, my mom started to cry and hold my sister, and my dad was out the door so fast I didn't even notice until I saw Sue running after him. I didn't know what was going on, but I did know my sister was crying. I just got up and went to hug her while my mother kept her in a vice grip hold muttering things that my sister was able to understand. I could tell she understood them because she would nod or shake her head in response. I wouldn't understand what had happened until I was much older and my sister finally told me.

After that night, we didn't see Mr. King anymore. Rosie was around me more, but she was still sad. My parents were upset too. They started to argue a lot. Dad would get so mad sometimes he would leave the house and mom would go to her room, crying.

This went on for months, until my parents told us we were moving. I remember my mom being excited because we would be close to her brother, Uncle Carlisle. My dad wasn't as excited, but he was in agreement with the new plan. So, we packed up and moved across the country to Massachusetts.

We settled in an area right outside of Boston called Dorchester. Rosie was twelve by then and it was a few months before my sixth birthday. This place was definitely different from Forks. It was just as cold, but not so… wet. And the neighborhood… well… let's just say we had to learn to lock the doors at night and whenever we left the house.

Rosie still wasn't back to her old self yet. Mom would let her call to talk to Sam sometimes, but I don't think it was as often as she liked, and she had no problem showing how unfair she thought it was. When school started, she made a few girl friends that would come over all the time. She started to spend a lot more time with them, and even less with me. I don't blame her now. Looking back, I'm sure her desire for normalcy was driving her to make new friends and spend so much time with them. I think it was sort of an escape for her.

I thought the move would make things better for Mom and Dad, but they seemed to only get worse. They were arguing more; it was usually fueled by the fact that we moved there in the first place and the job at the tire company a few miles away that Dad hated but had to get to support the family. To get away from the fighting, he would leave the house and be gone for hours. I would hear him stumble back into the house, waking me out of my sleep. He would either pass out on the couch or start up another fight with my mom. Rosie would always let me sleep with her those nights. After a while, those hours he'd be gone increased and sometimes turned into a day or two or three.

My sixth birthday was a blur. There was no party, no presents, just a cake that my mom and sister made. All of us, including my dad, sat at the table to eat it in an awkward silence. It was so quiet; I can still hear the forks clinking on the plates.

I felt so alone at times, always playing by myself. Everyone was so preoccupied with their own lives, I was forgotten. I started to go to the playground around the corner from my house after school. It didn't bother anyone in the neighborhood that a six year old was out by themselves… well… except Rosie. I would see her come around the corner and check on me every day, but she usually wouldn't join me to play.

I enjoyed being at the playground; it became my normalcy. I have happy memories at that playground. From the time I got there until the streetlights came on, I was in my own world. Sometimes there were other kids there for me to play with, sometimes I was by myself. Either way, I just remember being happy. It was my getaway, and I loved being there. It's also where I met my best friend. I actually still remember the first time we met.

_I was playing on one of my favorite things, the merry-go-round. A few kids had shown up; some on the swings, some on the slide, and some on the merry-go-round with me. There was another kid on the bench that sat by himself, reading what looked like a comic book. I hadn't seen him before, but I didn't think anything of it._

_One of the kids playing with me, offered to spin us around, so me and the others jumped on and held on tight. Well, I guess they did. I apparently wasn't holding on tight enough, and when the merry-go-round picked up speed, I flew off. I landed on my side, scrapping my knee and elbow in the process; it stung so badly. I just laid there processing what just happened, and then I heard the other kids laughing at me. They were close by and some were getting closer, all giggling and pointing. Their laughing hurt more than the scraps on my body, and I started to cry. Then I heard someone talking._

"_Leave her alone," they said. I hadn't heard this voice before, so I looked up. It was the kid from the bench._

_One of the older kids, I think his name was Mike, stepped in front of the new kid and poked him in the shoulder. "Mind your own business carrot top," he said. These kids around here could be so mean, and they were big too. Mike was around eight years old, but he looked more like twelve. Apparently, he didn't scare the new kid. He stepped right back up to Mike and pushed him back. Mike moved to get back in his face, but then someone's mom started coming over to see what the commotion was about and all the kids dispersed._

"_You okay," I heard from above my head. I had forgotten he was still there. The new kid was hovering over me, looking and waiting for me to say something. I just stared at him. He was much closer now, and I could see why Mike had called him carrot top. He had reddish-brown hair that was a mess on top of his head and freckles on his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a plaid button down shirt, khaki pants with a hole in the knee, and scuffed up muddy sneakers. I looked back up at his face just in time to hear him ask me something._

"_CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled. I covered my ears because he was right near my head. What was wrong with this kid? Why was he yelling at me?_

"_YES I CAN HEAR! GEEZ!" I screamed back. "Why are you yelling at me?" I asked. His eyes went wide and he backed up a little to give me some space as I started to get up._

"_Oh, sorry," he said, "you didn't say anything, so I thought you knocked out your hearing when you fell off." That's the mind of a child. It made perfect sense to him that that could happen. It made sense to me too for that matter._

"_I'm okay," I answered him. I stood up then, finding my bearings and wiping off the small pebbles that mixed with the grass on the playground. I looked at my knee at saw a little blood, but nothing that scared me enough to go home, but my elbow still burned, so I covered it with my hand in hopes that it would feel better somehow. The new kid stood up with me and walked behind me as I made my way to the bench he was sitting at earlier. He stood in from of me as I sat down, appearing to consider what to do next._

"_How old are you?" he blurted out. I looked up at him, wondering why he cared. "Six," I answered. "I'm seven," he responded immediately. We went back to staring at each other in silence. Every now and then, one of us would look away for a moment, just to go back to staring again._

"_My names Edward Anthony Masen, but you can call me Tony. What's yours?" he said all of a sudden. This kid was so weird, I thought. Who says their whole name like that unless they're in school? That's the only time I ever said it. But for some reason, I decided to go along with it._

"_My names Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella," I said with confidence. I was starting to feel more myself around this kid, or Tony I should say. I think he started to warm up to me too. I could tell from his next question._

"_You wanna see my comic books?" he asked. His face looked so hopeful as he stared, waiting for me to respond. I sat there for a moment, thinking that I was starting to like Tony and how much I'd rather play with him right now than the other kids that laughed at me. "Okay," I said with a smile. His face broke out into this sort of crooked grin, and he grabbed his comics and sat down, passing one to me in the process. _

_I opened up the one he handed to me and started to look at all the colorful pictures of superheroes. I was still learning how to read so I used the pictures to try and figure out what was happening in the story. I was able to understand for the most part, picking up a few words here and there, but some things I didn't quite get. Tony must have sensed my confusion, because he started to read over my shoulder and point things out to me. He was a good reader, and the story was so much better with him telling it. _

_We got through three comics before I heard a woman yelling Tony's name from down the street. She didn't sound too happy, and from the frown on his face, Tony didn't seem too happy either. He looked down at his lap and started to close his comics. "I have to go," he said sadly. I handed him the comic I held in my hands and he added it to his stack. "Okay," I answered. He stood up and started to walk away, but then turned suddenly to look at me. "Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked. "Uh huh," I said. A full out smile broke out across his face as he said "Okay! Bye Bella!" Then he turned and sprinted down the street towards who I presumed to be his mother. "Bye Tony," I yelled back before he could get out of ear shot. I looked up noting that the streetlights were flickering, which meant it was time to go home myself. I walked out of the playground toward my own house. I was sad to not be able to play anymore, but at the same time I was excited for tomorrow. _

After that, we were pretty much inseparable. I would go to the playground every day that I could to play with Tony. Around the same time, my mom started to take us up north to Cambridge to see my Uncle Carlisle and his wife, Aunt Esme, more often. My dad never came with us, but it didn't bother me; we were all so much happier when we went to see Uncle Carlisle. Well, Rosie and I were; mom was usually still sad.

Uncle Carlisle was a cop, which I thought was the coolest thing ever! He would show us his badge and his awards and tell us stories about his job. He was really smart too. He went to school to be a doctor when he was younger, but then changed his mind and decided to go into law enforcement. He had been a cop for ten years now.

Uncle Carlisle had a knack for convincing my mom to do things. She looked up to him as her older brother. He convinced her to let us stay there overnight during some weekends, or when we were out of school for holidays. He also convinced her to let us take martial arts and self defense classes. This proved to be a great idea in Rosie's case. She started to talk and open up more. The classes gave her more confidence and in combination with the attention that our aunt and uncle gave us, she seemed happier and was becoming more herself again.

My Aunt Esme was amazing as well. She was the most caring person I had ever met. And she was the best cook. We would always stuff ourselves whenever we went to visit. She was always buying us things and taking us to places around town. My uncle and aunt didn't have any kids, so they spoiled us rotten whenever we came around. Rosie and I had no objections.

When we first started going to Uncle Carlisle's house, I would come home and brag to Tony when I saw him on the playground, but I stopped soon after I realized he would get sad when I talked about him. His face would fall and he would get really quiet. When I realized how sad it was making him, it made me think about who was around in his life. "Tony, where's your dad?" I asked. His response was something I wasn't expecting. "I don't know," he said, looking down at his hands holding yet another comic book. "When I was littler," he continued, "he didn't come home one day and then we moved before he came back. I think he can't find us." I had learned that Tony and his mother just moved here from some place called Chicago. I had no idea where that was at the time. I remember thinking maybe it was really far away, and that's why his dad couldn't find them. Later I would find out he was just a deadbeat that couldn't handle responsibility. His name was Edward as well. Tony was named after him, but hated to be called junior and thought the name Edward sounded old. I could relate; I thought my name sounded old too. I also thought that his mother didn't want to call him Edward either, because it reminded her of his father too much.

Tony looked so sad and defeated at the mention of his dad. All I could think about was making him happy again. I decided to do what Rosie did for me when I was sad, so I scooted closer to him and held his hand. "I don't know where my dad is sometimes," I said, "he comes back, but I'm sad when he's gone. But I feel better when I come to the playground to play with you," I confessed with a smile. I was a little flirt even back then. He looked back up at me and cracked that crooked smile I had gotten so used to.

Then, the best idea popped into my head. "Wanna come to my Uncle Carlisle's house?" I blurted out.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! We're going again soon. Do you think you can come with us?"

"I don't know," said Tony, "I have to ask my mom first."

It was all settled after that. I asked my mom if she could talk to Tony's mom to convince her to let him go and she agreed. I was a little worried when mom came back after their talk not looking very happy. But, it was fine in the end; Tony was able to go and I was so excited.

We all packed into the car that Friday after school. Tony was bouncing in his seat the whole way there. I tried to get him to tell me what was happening in one of his comic books, but he would get too distracted by the passing scenery outside and just the prospect of meeting Uncle Carlisle.

When we arrived, Rosie and I ran up to the door, like we usually do, and tackled Uncle Carlisle as soon as he was in sight. He greeted us as normal with a 'Hello Rosalie' and 'Hello Isabella'. He always called us by our full names, and I never understood why. I was sure he and Tony would get along great with their weird name thing and all. But Tony had to get to the door first. He was hesitant and hung back by the car with my mother. When my mom finally ushered him up to the door, he stood quietly in front of Uncle Carlisle. My uncle squatted down in front of him, smiling and looking him straight in the eye.

"Hello son. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. What's your name?" he asked. Tony's eyes went wide at the word son, but he recovered and responded.

"Edward Anthony Masen," he said with his head down. "But we call him Tony!" I blurted out, receiving a disappointing look from my mother for interrupting. "Well, we do," I continued. I just didn't know when to shut up. My smart comment and mom's scolding was accompanied by giggles all around, including Tony. The fact that he was laughing didn't go unnoticed by my uncle either. He turned back to Tony, smiling, and began to speak to him again.

"Do you mind if I call you Edward? I really like that name." See what I mean? It was the weird name thing again. "Okay," Tony said. He was still being a little shy, but he was at least smiling now. I was surprised he agreed to let my uncle call him Edward. I thought for a moment that my uncle knew some kind of magic because he was always getting people to do stuff for him. But later in the night when he burned the chicken we were supposed to eat while helping Aunt Esme, I figured magic people wouldn't even need to use a grill. They would just say the magic words.

The rest of the weekend was so much fun. Tony warmed up to both my uncle and aunt by the end of the first night. He would show them his comic books and talk non-stop about school, and they would show interest in everything he said.

The next two days were filled with playing at the park, watching movies, and going to the museum. My uncle was with us the whole weekend, which was an infrequent treat; he usually had to work at least a day or two when we were there. It was great to have him spend all this time with us, and he gave a lot of attention to Tony. We would all go outside to play with the football, but Rosie stopped because she didn't want to get dirty and I would get distracted by butterflies flying around. So, it would end up being my uncle and Tony throwing the ball to each other. They looked so happy; I think they were both excited to have another boy around. We continued to have an eventful weekend, and Tony even joined us at our martial arts class. I remember laughing hysterically when he fell on his butt trying to imitate a move Rosie and I had learned a few lessons ago. He didn't think it was so funny though.

When Sunday came around and it was time to go home, we were all sad to leave. My mom and uncle piled things into the car as my sister, and Tony and I, hugged Aunt Esme goodbye. We walked over to the car to say goodbye to Uncle Carlisle next. Rosie and I hugged him around the middle and hopped into the car buckling ourselves in, but I noticed that Tony was still outside.

Once again, he was quiet, staring at the ground in front of Uncle Carlisle. My uncle squatted in front of him, much like he did when we first arrived. "What's wrong, son?" my uncle asked. "I don't want to leave," Tony answered. My uncle continued to smile at him and said, "Well Edward, I expect you to come back and visit me again." Tony's head shot up, his hair flopping in his face. "Really? I can?" he asked with hopeful eyes. "Of course you can," my uncle said with a chuckle, "so, I'll see you later then?" Tony screamed 'Yeah!' at the same time that he launched himself at my uncle and hugged him so tight around the neck that I thought he was going to knock him over.

Tony finally got into the car with the biggest smile on his face. He waved furiously out of the window towards my uncle and aunt waving back at us as we drove down the driveway. We told my mom all that we had done that weekend the whole ride home. She was laughing at us as we tried to act out certain things to enhance our story. It was great to see her laugh, and I was glad we were making her happy.

So, this was our life for over a year. We would go to school, Tony and I would play at the playground, and he would join us from time to time when we went to go see Uncle Carlisle. During the fun times, we were happy, but drama was still present in our lives as well.

Not too long after my eighth birthday is when my mom found out where daddy dearest was running off to. You see, dad was getting a little friendly with one of his co-workers and running to her whenever times got too hard at home.

My mom was livid when she found out, and respectfully so. They got into the biggest argument that night. They were yelling and mom was throwing things, and dad finally ran out the door, getting into his car and speeding off. I was huddled under Rosie in her room the whole time, but when we heard the car drive off, we went in the living room to find my mother on the couch with her head in her hands, crying. We both walked over to the couch and sat down on either side of her. Rosie started it off by hugging her shoulders and I followed suit by grabbing hold of one of her arms. After a while, her sobbing steadied and we just sat there, hugging each other.

After that, my dad would come back to see us every now and then, but never enough. One day, he arranged with my mom to come and pick us up to take us somewhere. We waited with our coats at our sides for hours. When it finally hit ten that night, my mom had us go get dressed for bed. He had forgotten about us, and it hurt. That's the night we began referring to him as 'Charlie' or 'The Donor'.

My dad leaving was devastating to my mom. Her depression was evident when she couldn't get up to do normal everyday things. Rosie started to cook the dinners and I would help her and clean the house. My mom was usually curled into a ball on the couch or in her room. Happiness was almost a forbidden emotion in our house.

My only escape was going to play with Tony at the playground, but I found out I wasn't the only one with problems. Tony would confess to me that his mom was always sad or angry all the time. Sometimes, she would just stare at him and then say 'you look so much like your father'. Then she would grab a beer from the fridge and be in a bad mood the rest of the day, throwing insults at him and degrading him every chance she got. She was either sleeping or drinking and she never spent any time with him. The playground was his escape as well, and going to Uncle Carlisle's was like heaven.

I remember our last day in Dorchester so clearly. I was eight, Rosie was fourteen, and Tony was nine. Rosie and I had gotten home from school to find my mother furiously throwing things into the back of our SUV. It was a mix of all of our clothes and shoes and books. We ran up to her with bewildered looks, but at the same time staying out of the way of our mother gone mad.

"What are you DOING?" Rosie asked.

"We're leaving," my mother answered with mascara streaks running down her face.

"What? Why?" I yelled. "Because I said so," she said. I always hated that phrase. "Go get your stuff and get in the car, NOW," she continued, "I'm leaving in 5 minutes, and if you're not in the car when I pull out, I'm leaving you too." That pretty much scared us into motion. I tried to ask Rosie what was happening as we ran up to our rooms, grabbing everything we could in that short amount of time, but she would only say 'just get your stuff' and go back to packing herself.

We ran outside to the car with our hands full, scared out of our minds. My mom grabbed what we had, threw it into the car and told us to get in.

"But I need to say goodbye to Tony," I said to her.

"We don't have time," she responded. I looked to Rosie with tears welling up in my eyes, unsure of what to do. Her expression turned sympathetic and she came to stand in front of me. "He'll understand," she said, "but we have to go with mom now."

I was so defeated and started to get angry. It wasn't fair! I didn't want to leave my best friend, my mom was making me. All I wanted to do was say goodbye to him. My mom must have sensed my desire to run down the street to his house, because she yelled then saying, "Get in the car Bella!" I reluctantly climbed into the back seat and strapped myself in. My mom backed out of the driveway and sped down the street. I balled the entire way, until I fell asleep. This was the first chapter to my mom's obsession with running, and my first exposure to the act.

My mom drove us from city to city. We went from Boston, to Hartford, CT, down to Raleigh, NC and other cities along the east coast. Then, we shot over to Nashville, TN and down to Atlanta, GA, and the list goes on. We never stayed for very long; never more than a year.

When I was ten, I decided to make a run for it myself. We were in Philadelphia then, and I had formulated a plan to go and see Tony. I hadn't talked to him since the day before we left and I just needed to see him. I was somehow able to purchase a bus ticket online with the money I had saved up from helping in my martial arts classes. I snuck out of the house, late one Saturday night, and made my way to the bus station. Why no one asked any questions about a ten year old by themselves boarding onto a bus was unknown to me, but I didn't complain since it worked to my advantage.

I made it to Boston that next morning. Between the subway and the bus system, I arrived in Dorchester around two. I figured school would be out by then, so I headed straight for Tony's house. When I got there, I was met by a dark empty house. There was no car in the driveway, and the grass was overgrown. It looked like no one had been there in a very long time.

The panic started to rise in my chest, but before I could overreact, I ran to the playground. I pushed myself as I ran toward the gated area. I put all my hope in the thought that he would show up there. It was deserted when I arrived, but I wouldn't let it discourage me; he just had to be there. So, I sat on the nearest swing, and waited.

I waited for hours. The cool air made me shiver and I tightened my coat around my body. The sun had gone down and the street lights were bright. But I still waited. I don't know what time it was, but after a while a car pulled up to the front gate of the playground. I stood up, automatically thinking it could be Tony. I saw the figure of a man exiting the car and walking swiftly to where I was. My mind told me I should be scared, but I was more disappointed that there was no boy that got out of the car. The man stepped into the light, and I could see the relief on his familiar face. My face broke into a smile for moment as I stared at my Uncle Carlisle, and I ran to him.

"Isabella," he said as he hugged me, "what are you doing here? You had us all scared." I noticed his voice was a little shaky and I felt bad for worrying him. I looked up into his eyes and confessed why I had come. "I was looking for Tony. Have you seen him?" I asked, my hopes rising once again as I considered the possibility. His face fell at the mention of Tony's name. "No honey," he answered, "I haven't seen him." Something about my uncle saying it out loud made me realize that Tony was gone. I wouldn't be able to see him again. I just started to cry in my uncle's arms, not the slightest bit embarrassed about my blubbering. He just held me as I cried.

When I finally calmed down, he walked me to his car, buckled me in the passenger seat and drove me to his house. We arrived to a hysterical Aunt Esme. She kept asking me if I was alright over and over again. I answered yes each time in my monotone voice and just let her hug me. I was numb and just wanted to sleep it all away. They let me stay the night there, before they put me on a plane to meet my mother in Philadelphia. When I arrived, Rosie and my mom were waiting for me, both of them with tears in their eyes. I approached them, still as numb as I had been the night before, and fell into their arms. My mom scolded me a little for running away, but not as much as I know she could have. I think she was more worried about me than anything. Rosie just hugged me, somehow knowing my pain. She grabbed my hand as we walked to the car and didn't let go until we arrived at what we were calling home for the time being, returning to our chaotic life and my mother's constant running.

We ran like this for four years before Rose had had enough. She was eighteen now, and she made plans to go to college back in Boston. Saying I was upset when she left was an understatement. I was devastated she was leaving. But, I knew this would make her happy. She had improved so much from the time we left Forks. She was strong and confident now. We always continued to take martial arts classes wherever we ended up, and I think it continued to help her find strength in herself. When I asked her why Boston, she simply said, 'I feel safe there'. I understood what she meant. Boston was more of a home to us than anywhere else. We had found happiness there.

When she settled in Boston to start school, she got in contact with our uncle and aunt. They were ecstatic to have at least one of us nearby. I wished that I could join her, but I couldn't leave my mother alone.

Rose would call all the time and tell me about her life on campus and spending time with our uncle and aunt. She sounded so happy, and I have to admit, I was a little jealous. College is also where she met Emmett. She would tell me how goofy he was and all the sweet things he would do for her. I was still young and thought it was mushy lovey-dovey stuff, but I could tell he was making her that much more happy.

When I turned sixteen, I was in my last year of high school. Through all the craziness, I was somehow able to keep my head on straight and keep up with my studies so much so that I skipped a grade. We had settled in Austin, TX and my mom appeared to be pretty happy where we were, so I was able to finish my last year of school in the same place. She had met this guy named Phil who worked at the mechanics shop around the corner from our house when she discovered the clanking noise coming from our SUV was not a beat to the crazy rap music that they play on the radio these days. I was happy for her, and times had been a lot better since we got here. But, I didn't feel at home there, and I was eager to get out.

I was ready to start my own chapter of running. I had no plans for college, and I was determined to let nothing stand in my way. So, about a month after graduation, I grabbed what few items I had and my license I received a year ago and hopped into my Celica, a gift from mom and Phil. I promised my mom I would contact her whenever I stopped, and then, I drove off, not looking back.

I've been running ever since. I met new people everywhere I went. Some were great friends, others were bad influences. I contacted my mom and sister from time to time, but never in a consistent pattern. I was living my life to the fullest and doing whatever I wanted. I didn't think about what anyone thought or how it made others feel, I just ran. I was still numb from when I was ten years old, and I wanted to feel something, anything, and in the process, I got into trouble, and tried things I shouldn't have. I began to run with the wrong crowds, which has gotten me into the mess I'm in now.

"Will you just go see him?" Rose asked, breaking me out of my journey down memory lane. I had completely zoned out and almost forgotten I was sitting in Rose's kitchen.

"Fine, I'll go see him," I gave in.

"Tomorrow," she demanded. Why was she so pushy?

"Fuck. Yes, tomorrow mommy dearest," I answered sarcastically.

"Good," she said with a smile, "now let me show you where you can crash for the night." I followed her down the hall to the guest bedroom, stopping along the way to play with my one year old niece, Avia, who had just woken up. Kids were my weakness, and Avia was no exception. Those kids would be spoiled rotten by the time I leave. I would make sure of it, just to get on my sister's nerves.

The next morning, I was woken up by someone jumping on my bed.

"Aunt Bella, wake up! Don't you want to come watch cartoons with me?" I swear they feed this kid spoonfuls of sugar every two hours. There's no way he could have this much energy, even at the age of four.

"Alright, alright Gabe. I'm up," I stated with my husky morning voice, "just give me a minute." He said okay and ran out of the room, I'm sure to go sit in front of the television. I rolled over onto my side to look at the clock. It was six in the morning! I hadn't been up this early since that last party I went to when I stayed up all night. I groaned and put the pillow over my head, willing myself back to sleep. This was obviously a welcomed moment for my sister to walk in.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," she sang. Yeah, that's right, she fucking sang. What is wrong with these people being so chipper in the morning?

I removed the pillow from my head and opened one eye to look at her. "Why are you up _so early_?" I asked.

"Because, it's Saturday," was her brilliant response. I could chunk the alarm clock at her if I weren't so tired. "Besides, you need to get on the road soon. You know how our uncle and aunt are always up super early."

"That doesn't mean we have to be," I whined. I was obviously not a morning person.

"Just get up and come in the kitchen for breakfast," she said pushing herself off of the door frame and walking back down the hall.

Unable to bribe sleep to come back to me, I reluctantly rose from the bed and got ready for my drive into Boston. I ate breakfast with my sister and brother-in-law and laughed as Avia threw cheerios across the table at her dad. After a few cartoons with Gabe and a promise that I would see him tonight, I was on the road to my uncle's.

My sister stayed in Newton, which was only about twenty minutes away from Cambridge, where my uncle stayed. When I arrived in town, I was surprised to notice I still knew my way around. I made it to the house without even checking my navigation.

I parked and sat in my car, staring at the two story house from my childhood. I had no idea what to say to them. It had been a little over twelve years since I saw them, the last being the night Uncle Carlisle found me at the playground. I felt a tightening in my stomach just thinking about that night.

I pushed my fears to the side and climbed out of my car. My nerves were in a jumble as I got closer to the door. Unlike when I arrived at my sister's house, I was more excited than scared as I approached. I really missed them and I was actually looking forward to this visit.

I knocked on the door and looked out over the yard as I waited. When I heard the door open, I turned to see my uncle standing there. He looked exactly the same; handsome as ever, just more gray in his hair than I remember.

I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt. "Hi Uncle Carlisle," I said without a second thought. I was so happy to see him I never considered that he might be upset with me for not coming to see him all these years. It was just so good to see his face. I almost ran into his arms right then, but me and physical contact didn't work well together.

"Isabella," he said as he took in the sight of me standing on his front porch. He stepped forward and grabbed me in a tight hug, surprising the hell out of me. He didn't know about me and hugging, so I let it slide and hugged him back. I guess he still had that affect on people.

He ushered me inside where we found Aunt Esme coming out of the kitchen. I walked into her welcoming arms telling her over and over to stop crying. I can't handle Aunt Esme's tears. We sat down in the living room and they began to unload question after question at me about my life and what brought me here. I answered everything they asked, leaving out the not so honorable moments.

"So," my uncle started, "Rose tells me you're here in town for an indefinite amount of time and need a place to stay." I sat that unresponsive for a moment, taking in the fact that he knew my plans and how much of a sneaky bitch my sister was for telling him so quickly.

"Yeah, I am," I answered. "I was thinking of finding somewhere in Boston to stay." My uncle agreed that Boston would be a good place for me to look and he would help me find a place. He had connections, and if he could help me, I would take it. So, we agreed to start looking after lunch.

Our conversation led me to my next question. I was hesitant, but if I wanted to stay and pay rent, I had to ask.

"Rose also said you might have something for me? Like, in the form of a job?" It all came out like a question. I just didn't know what to expect, so I was a little cautious as I waited for him to answer.

He sat there, seeming to think about what I said for a moment, and then glanced at my aunt before he addressed me.

"Yes, I think I do have something for you," he finally answered. "But tell me," he continued, "have you been keeping up with your martial arts and self-defense?"

That's weird. Why would he ask that? "Yes," I finally answered, completely confused as to why he would want to know.

"Why?" I asked, unable to let it go.

"Don't worry, you'll find out tomorrow. Now, let's go eat some lunch."

We went to the kitchen and sat at the table for lunch. My uncle and aunt continued to ask me questions as we ate. When we were finished, I followed my uncle out to his car and we drove to Boston for some apartment hunting.

I was not kidding when I said my uncle had connections. We looked at a few apartments around town, but the last one we saw, I absolutely loved. It had two bedrooms with an open kitchen and a balcony. My uncle was able to talk the landlord down on the price considerably, but I would still need to get a roommate to make sure I wasn't living check to check which I wasn't too happy about.

The landlord agreed to the price my uncle negotiated, and I signed the lease stating I could move in next Tuesday. My sister would be really happy with that. We headed back to his house after that. I went in and gave Aunt Esme a hug goodbye so that I could get home before it was too dark as my uncle instructed. I said goodbye to my uncle as well, making plans to meet him here at nine tomorrow morning. Then, I got on the road and started back towards my sister's.

I arrived to a half asleep four year old who had been waiting up for me. He was so tired he could barely stand. I helped my sister put him to bed, and then started telling her and Emmett about my day with Uncle Carlisle. Of course, my sister was overjoyed to hear I would be in an apartment by Tuesday. Emmett just wanted to know if he could have a key so he can raid my refrigerator whenever he was in town. I shot him down before he could finish his sentence.

I went to bed that night thinking how nice it was to be taken care of for a change. I had forgotten how good it felt to be around family and not constantly worrying about someone taking advantage of me. I was getting excited about sticking around and wondered how it would all turn out. I started to drift off to sleep then, but couldn't get this nagging question out of my mind.

'What was this job that Uncle Carlisle had for me?' I let it go for now, and let the exhaustion take over me deciding to worry about it in the morning.


	5. Karate Kid

**AN: Hello everyone, and thank you to those that are reading my story. This is my first fanfic and I hope you're enjoying it.**

**I probably should have put a disclaimer up a few chapters ago, but it's better late than never. This story will reference serious life situations such as sexual and drug abuse, violence, and a good amount of profanity. **

**Alrighty! Got that out of the way. Now, let's get to some reading! I'll see you at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Karate Kid

So apparently my uncle changed his profession to comedian over the years.

I arrived at his house the next morning, on time I might add, thank you very much. Aunt Esme had made breakfast, and I didn't protest when she asked me to join. Once we were finished, my uncle and I headed out to go to this mysterious job he had for me. Little did I know that it was at a place I had been to many times when I was young. We pulled up to the old dojo that my uncle took us to all those years ago. I was a little confused, but I didn't have to wait long to find out what we were doing there.

The job he had for me? I was teaching kickboxing to a bunch of rugrats.

We met with the Master Instructor, Master Johnson who actually remembered me from when I was there as a kid. He informed me that I would be on staff as an assistant instructor if I passed my "audition". I stared at my uncle like he was insane. I had never taught anyone anything before! And he wants me to unleash my bad influence on some unsuspecting crumb snatchers? And now they're both staring at me waiting for me to perform. I pulled my uncle to the side to have a word with him.

"No disrespect Unc, but are you high? I can't teach martial arts to a bunch of kids!"

"And why is that Isabella? You've told me you've been keeping up with your training, and Rosalie has expressed to me how good you are with Gabe."

"But that's Gabe! He's my nephew and he's only one kid! These are other people's kids we're talking about. As in plural!"

He sighed and glanced around the dojo before looking back at me. "Isabella, I would like for you to at least give this a chance. Now, I don't know everything that has happened in your life, but I can tell you are running from something. You haven't told me, and I'm not going to ask. That is your business, and you can tell whomever you like. You haven't returned here since you've been on your own, and like your sister, I suspect you think here is the safest place for you. Your aunt and I and even your mother are happy that you're back here with us. And I am going to do whatever I can to keep you here instead of you roaming the country like you have been doing. Do me a favor, and just try this out. If it doesn't work, then we'll find something else."

I stood there staring at my uncle, pouting like a three year old. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't argue with him. Doing this was definitely making my stay here more permanent. This plus the apartment meant I was pretty much setting up house. The realization of this had me retracing my steps, recalling things from my memory, ensuring myself that I had never mentioned anything that could connect me here. I was becoming so comfortable that I was beginning to forget why I'd come here in the first place. But, remembering what I'd heard before I left Miami calmed me a little about someone finding me.

"_Where the fuck did she go?" Felix said as they looked around the room, tossing empty boxes to the side. I had lost them in an alley and ducked into the neighboring hotel and was hiding in the kitchen storage room, but they were still able to narrow down my possible hiding places and were currently looking around the kitchen. From where I was sitting, I could see the others looking frantically for any signs of me. "Aro's gonna be pissed if we don't find her. She saw everything!" Demetri chimed in. James was strolling around the place, not really looking, but more taking it all in. He was worried. I could tell from the creases in his forehead. Things were not in his favor if his girlfriend spilled the beans on what had just happened. I looked down at my feet in my hiding spot trying to steady my breath so they wouldn't hear me. "Someone's pet got away," a female voiced said. That was Jane, I hated that bitch. "Aro won't be pleased," she continued. James stood up a little straighter then, a bit of confidence coming back to him. "Don't worry, she'll show up," he said with an air of arrogance. "She has no one and nowhere else to go." At that moment, I was so thankful that I had told him my parents were dead. I had gone with that story ever since I left my mother's at sixteen. People just asked so many questions about your past when you brought up your family, and all I wanted to do was forget it. No one asked questions when your family is dead, so I went with the story that I was an only child and my parents died in a car accident. I hardly contacted my mom and sister, and if I did, it was usually by pay phone, or I would just pop up out of the blue at their door, so the story worked. It may have been heartless at the time, but right now, I was so glad I did it. After James' comment, they all left. I stayed in my hiding spot for a few hours before finally making a run for it._

"Okay, I'll do it," I told my uncle. "Now where's Master Johnson so I can get this audition over with before I change my mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, I'm not one to brag, but I totally owned that audition. Sure, my kicks may not have been as high as they used to be, and my roundhouse was a bit slow, but I covered the basics, and overall, I was pretty damn good! Even Master Johnson seemed somewhat impressed. He didn't admit it, but I could totally read it on his face. His exact words? "Not bad." He knows I kick ass.

After I finished, Master Johnson pretty much confirmed that I had the job by going over my work schedule. I had three classes a week. Tuesday's, I assisted another instructor in a teenage karate group. Then, I taught self defense with a little karate mixed in on Wednesday, to 4-5 year olds, and Thursday, to 6-8 year olds. He scheduled me to start this week, which meant my first day was Tuesday. My uncle was all excited and shaking Master Johnson hand, while I stood back and contemplated how I had to move all my crap into my new apartment and then come to work. Great.

We left then and headed back to my Uncles house. As soon as we walked through the door, Uncle Carlisle expressed how he needed to go run some errands and wouldn't be back for a while. He was out the door again before I could blink. I decided to stay for a while and hang out with my aunt. Okay, so she was cooking and I was hungry. Her food is amazing, sue me.

I sat down at the table and watched Esme while she moved around the kitchen. Her movements were effortless, and each item was an extension of her. It was one of the many things that make their home feel so welcoming.

We were silent for a while as my aunt cooked and I just stared. I started to pick at my nails, not really knowing what to say or do. Since I returned, I'd been speaking mostly to my uncle or both my uncle and aunt together. My aunt was always the motherly type. Always loving and caring and doting on whoever walked through the door. It was a shame that they never had any kids. But I guess it worked in my favor, because I was always getting the attention. Makes me wonder again why I hadn't been back in so long.

My aunt was also very emotional. Well, to me anyway. Since the first day that I'd shown up on their door step a few days ago, I'd been afraid that she would burst into tears if I said the wrong thing. I didn't want to upset her anymore than I had. So, instead of speaking what was on my mind, I sat at the table and continued to stare. My aunt must have sensed my uneasiness.

"Bella, why don't you help me with the pasta?"

"Sure." I got up and walked to the stove and cooked the pasta as instructed.

We continued to move around the kitchen in silence preparing lunch. Once we finished, we set the table and sat down to eat. I took my first bite and I made my thoughts of the food known with an audible, 'Mmmmmmmm."

"Is it good?" Aunt Esme asked.

"Hell ye… I mean, yes. It's really good." I took another bite, stuffing my mouth before I could say something else stupid. But, of course, a mouth full of food couldn't keep me from talking.

"I wish I could cook like this."

"Well, the next time you're over, I'll teach you how to make something. You'll need to know how to cook if you're going to be in your own apartment soon and since the bottomless pit known as your brother-in-law is going to be living so close to you."

She definitely had a point there. I had a feeling I'd be buying groceries for Emmett alone. There's no way I'm giving him a key.

A question popped into my head then that I had been thinking since we returned to the house.

"Is Uncle Carlisle still with the police squad?" I can't believe I haven't asked this question. I just started thinking about it since he left this morning. I truly didn't know what he did now.

"No. He retired a few years ago."

"So, what does he do now? I mean, where did he have to go in such a hurry this morning?"

She looked at me for a split second with a surprised look on her face then dropped her gaze back to her plate.

"Well, he does help out the police from time to time, but what he does? Well, I think me explaining won't do it justice. You should ask him the next time you see him."

I was utterly confused. So he helped out the police station, not a huge surprise since he was on the squad for so many years, but why couldn't she tell me what he did for them? What was the big secret?

"Okay." I decided to let the subject drop.

"So, what do you do now days? I just always remembered you being here when I was a kid. But, I'm sure I wasn't paying close enough attention then either."

"Well, actually, I've started my own interior design business. I have a few clients that I'm currently working with. It's always been a passion of mine."

"That's awesome Aunt Esme! I remember mom always said how great your house looked and she wished she had your taste. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Bella. And I know you may be already tired of hearing this, but I am so happy you're back. Your uncle and I missed you."

See, this is why I was always scared to talk to Aunt Esme. She could turn any conversation sentimental. You could always tell she cared with every word she said. I had heard the phrase, "we're happy you're here" from my uncle, but it had an extra special meaning when my aunt said it just now. I felt loved.

"Thanks Aunt Esme."

We continued to eat with a little small talk here and there. Once we finished, I helped clean up and then had to leave to meet up with Rose. We had a date to look for furniture for my new apartment. Shopping, woohoo.

I met her at the nearest Ikea with kids and husband in tow.

The experience wasn't as horrible as I had thought it would be. Between the time we spent looking at beds and linens, we were chasing after Gabe and keeping Emmett from breaking anything. It was quite entertaining when Gabe climbed the bunk beds and declared he was "The King of the World." And I was doubled over laughing when Emmett almost got us kicked out by wrapping a towel around his head and sitting on a carpet asking anyone that walked by "Have you seen a genie around here?" or "My monkey has gotten loose, can you catch him for me?" The only thing that could tame them was one of those $1 ice cream cones. Rose was extremely embarrassed, which only made the situation that much funnier. Yeah, I could get used to this.

Before we headed home, we stopped to get me a new phone. I had gotten rid of mine before I left Miami, and my sister insisted I get a new one, an iPhone at that. I spent 30 minutes just figuring out how to turn the damn thing on!

"Why do you need all this shit on a phone anyway? I just want to call someone! Why the hell would I want to use my phone to turn off the lights or change the channel on the tv? That's just fuckin lazy!"

My sister whipped her head around and scowled at me. I had forgotten where I was for a moment there. I looked down at Gabe who sat next to me in the back seat of the car. My cheeks started to flame as I realized I just dropped the f bomb among other things with the kids in the car.

"Oooooo, Auntie Bella said a bad word!" Good old Gabe, always good for stating the obvious. Gotta love kids.

"Sorry kiddo. Auntie didn't mean it. Now your mom is gonna wash my mouth out with soap or something." Gabe just giggled and went back to playing with his toys. Meanwhile, my sister continued scowling and Emmett had his hand over his mouth trying to keep from laughing.

"What? I said I was sorry. Geez!"

"Yeah. Just watch the language, will ya?"

"I'm on it boss."

When we finally made it home, my sister and I went over everything that we had set for delivery to my apartment on Tuesday and made a list of the things I still needed. We'd be getting everything else tomorrow while Gabe was at school and Emmett was at work at the gym. He was the general manager of the Gold's Gym here in Boston. I'm sure Rose was trying to avoid any repeats of what happened today by waiting until he was at work. My uncle was busy with his secret job and Aunt Esme was working with a client tomorrow. So, it was just me and my sister for one more day.

When Tuesday finally rolled around, I was definitely excited to be in my own place. Emmett had taken off work and my uncle and aunt came by to help as well. All my furniture was delivered and the guys figured out how to put it all together while us ladies decorated the place. Since I didn't have that much stuff, we finished with enough time to go out to eat before my first official day of work at the dojo.

I will admit, I was a little nervous when I reached the front door of the dojo. I was confident in my ability, but I had no idea what to expect. I shook it off and opened the door walking over to where I saw Master Johnson.

"Hello Bella," he said as I approached.

"Hi Master Johnson, and it's Isa, remember?" I always had to remind him of the name I went by now. I swear he was doing that shit on purpose.

"Oh, right, right. Isa. I'll remember next time. He turned around with a smirk and flagged down another instructor.

I was introduced to Instructor Frank Rea. He was an older guy, probably in his upper 40s. I think he and Master Johnson were around the same age. I would be his assistant for the teenager class. Master Johnson walked with us over to the room Instructor Rea used for his lesson. When we walked in, all the students began to line up in position. We made it to the front of the room and Master Johnson started to introduce me.

"Hello class," said Master Johnson. "Hello Master Johnson," the class responded.

"I would like to introduce you to Bella." I immediately stepped up behind him, once again, reminding him of my name. "Master Johnson, it's Isa, remember our talk?" I whispered. He turned to me and cocked his eyebrow. I might have been a little intimidated.

"Right, right," he said. He then turned back to the class and continued his introduction. "So, Bella will be assisting Instructor Rea for this lesson from now on. She's very talented at MMA and I put my absolute trust in her. I expect you to show her as much respect as you show me and Instructor Rea."

I stared at the back of his head for the entirety of his speech. Bullshit he would remember next time. The sneaking old man was gonna call me Bella if I liked it or not. I think he and my uncle were conspiring against me.

Master Johnson left then giving me a wink as I scowled back at him and left the class under Instructor Rea's control. He had the class go over some drills before he showed them anything new. I hung behind the instructor and took in the members of the class gauging their levels. I was impressed by the number of girls in the class. It made my chest puff out a little in pride. When Rose and I joined karate, we were the only girls. It felt good to see more girls participating in self defense techniques. I paid attention to the rest of the class and noticed that some of the boys were really good, but also noticed that some of the boys were paying more attention to me than what they were doing. I caught a few looking at me. When they noticed I caught them, they would whip their eyes back to the front and try to join back in with the steps. Little horny trolls. Teenage hormones at their finest.

Overall, my first class experience went pretty well. Instructor Rea was great with the class, and he even let me demonstrate a few moves for them. I was also able to help correct some of their form. I still needed more practice in the teaching department with these older kids, but I think I did pretty well for my first day.

Once class was over, Instructor Rea dismissed and Master Johnson pulled me to the side to go over what was expected of me tomorrow. I was supposed to teach the kids some basic self defense moves… on my own. Gulp. Master Johnson was going to be there to shadow me and help when I needed it, but for the most part, the class was mine and I was responsible. Those poor kids.

I went home to my new apartment once Master Johnson had his fill of teasing me. It was nice to be in my own place again. It was a little quiet since I had gotten used to having Gabe run around the house, or Avi cooing on the floor or in her crib, but the quiet was something I would just have to get back used to. I showered and climbed in my bed and knocked out. It had been a long day.

The next day I woke up to a knocking on my front door. I turned to my alarm and read the time. It was 8 a.m. I thought I would be getting away from stuff like this.

I rolled out of bed and shuffled to the front door to look out of the peephole. It was no surprise to see Rose standing there. I swung the door open and turned around heading back to my room without saying hello.

"Good morning to you too," Rose said before I made it all the way down the hall. I reached my room and plopped back down laying on my bed.

"No no," Rose said, "You gotta get up so that we can go get the rest of the stuff you need."

I rolled over and looked up at her. "And we can't do that during normal day time errand running hours?" I asked.

"This is the normal hour for normal people," was her smart response. She really knew how to push my buttons. I rolled back on my stomach trying to ignore her, but she just started bouncing on the bed like her four year old son. Well, at least I know where he gets it from.

I finally gave in and got back out of bed to get ready for the day. I went extra slow just to piss Rose off. That was payback for waking me up so early.

We went all over town looking for things for the apartment. We got towels, dishes, rugs, lamps, pillows, you name it, we got it. And with Rose, we had to go to different stores for everything. I would have just run up to Wal-Mart and called it a day. I was exhausted by the time we made it back to the apartment, but I was left with little time to get ready for work, so Rose offered to put everything up and in its place while I was gone. I was a little worried about her rearranging my stuff, but I didn't have time to lecture her about touching my things. I'll just deal with it when I get back.

I threw on my clothes and ran out the door rushing to make it on time. I ended up making it with a few minutes to spare, but the kids and their parents were already there.

Oh no. The parents. How could I forget that these were young kids and their parents would be there? I approached Master Johnson on the issue, because, quite frankly, it freaked me out… a little. He informed me that usually when there is a new instructor, the parents hang around for the first few classes, but will eventually just drop the kids off when they feel they're used to you. 'Well great,' I thought. I guess I have to be on my best behavior.

"Just ignore them," Master Johnson told me. "I'll be here for the first couple of classes anyway. More than likely, I'll be getting all the questions, so don't worry about it." His comments relaxed me somewhat, but I was still nervous as hell. Either way, my time was up and I had to start class.

The 4-5 year old class was conducted on the mats in the front room of the dojo. So, not only was I in front of these kids parents, but anyone that walked by could see me as well. I was freaking myself out the more I kept thinking about all this stuff. 'Okay Isa, get it together." I told myself. 'They're just little kids. Just imagine you're talking to Gabe.' I continued to sike myself out and muster up some courage as I walked to the front of the room. Once I got to the front, I finally looked at my class and not the other individuals in the room. I had eight students. There were five boys and three girls, and they were all adorable. They seemed so small in their white karate uniforms. Some were staring around the room in wonder while others were just staring at me. And I realized this was their first class ever; they were probably just as nervous as I was. This realization gave me a little more confidence. They were newbies just like I was and we would be in this together.

With that, I put on a smile on my face and took a few steps closer to the kids.

"Hello class," I said to them making sure I was loud enough for them to hear me. I grabbed the attention of the ones wondering off into space, but they all remained quiet. Figuring they all just didn't know what to make of me, I continued on with my introduction.

"My name is Instructor Isa," I told them. But then, I was immediately interrupted by a cough to my right hand side. I looked over and saw Master Johnson inching towards me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe you should stick with Bella since that's what the other class knows you as. You know, it keeps things consistent, for the kids' sake of course." Was he really serious? Why was he so insistent on calling me Bella? He and my uncle were definitely in on this together. There's no doubt about that now. I clenched my jaw and stared at him.

"Okay," I was finally able to get out. "Since it is for the kids, I'll stick with Bella. I'm so glad you were able to give me your words of wisdom on the matter." My jaw remained clenched the entire time I whispered back to him. There was no question that I was annoyed not only by him calling me Bella and making the class follow suit, but also for interrupting me. I knew he was aware of my annoyance, but all he did was smile and say 'thank you' as he turned and walked away. Oh yes, Master Johnson and I were going to be the best of friends.

I turned my attention back to my class and tried the introduction once again.

"Class, you may call me Instructor Bella. Now, how about you all tell me your names? Who would like to start?" I asked them. I continued to stand there and wait for one of them to say something, but all they did was stare right back at me. I guess I was going to have to put forth a little more effort.

"No one wants to tell me, huh?" I said to them. "Well, let's try something different. I'm going to ask all of you a question, and all you have to do is raise your hand. Does that sound okay?" I was once again met with a silent response, except this time a few of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, who here is 4 or 5 years old?"

They remained still for a moment, but slowly, they all started to raise their hands. When they did, they looked around at the other children next to them as if to check to see who else was like them. It was so cute that they didn't realize this class was only for their age group. But once they saw all the other hands up, it seemed to make them feel a little more comfortable.

"Okay, who is wearing white?"

Their hands continued to stay up.

"Who here likes ice cream?" I asked with a big grin on my face. They all got a little more excited with this question. Their hands stretched even higher in the air. A couple were on their toes trying to reach up as high as possible, and a cute little boy on the end made his excitement known by saying 'Oh, oh!' as quietly as he could, but at the same time, it was loud. It was hilarious, and some of the parents were even giggling in the corner.

"Okay, okay," I continued, "Now, how many of you know what self defense is?" One by one, they started to put their hands down. A little girl in the middle kept her hand up a little longer than the others, but when she looked around and noticed she was the only one with her hand up, she immediately put it down.

"How many of you know what karate is?"

Two boys raised their hands and seemed proud they knew the answer to this one.

"Oh, so you know what it is do you?" I asked them. They both shook their heads up and down. "Okay, which one of you wants to tell me what it is?"

"I can, Instructor Bella," the little boy on the end said. I walked over to him and squat down so that we were face to face.

"Okay," I said to him, "First, you have to tell me your name and how old you are."

"My name is Alex and I'm 4 years old," he said looking at me with pride on his face. He was one of the cutest little boys I had ever seen. Well, besides Gabe of course. He had dark strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. And he was already being very polite for a 4 year old, but judging by his outspokenness, he might be a handful in class.

"Okay Alex, what is karate?"

"My dad says it's when you can kick someone else's butt," he said with a grin on his face. I heard a few stifled giggles from behind me, and I'm pretty sure that was Master Johnson clearing his throat. I also heard a whisper of 'Oh my God' in the crowd as well. That must be his parent. Yep, he's going to be a handful.

I suppressed my natural urge to laugh at Alex's outburst and returned his smile.

"Well, Alex, that's not entirely right," I said to him. His smile faltered a little, so I continued speaking trying to keep it from falling anymore. "But you're really close. And guess what?" I asked him.

"What?" he whispered back to me.

"I'm going to show you exactly what it is. How's that sound?"

"Good," he answered. His smile wasn't completely back, but it wasn't heading towards a frown.

"And since you were the first to speak and to give me your name, you get to be the leader today. Does that sound okay?"

Alex looked more fully at me then and his face broke out into a brilliant crooked smile showing as many teeth as possible. The sight surprised and shocked me. I heard him answer me with a yes, but my mind was still a little spaced out. He looked so familiar to me.

I finally shook it off remembering I had a job to do and stood up.

"Okay Alex, you stand right here and everyone else, line up behind Alex."

Alex ran over to his lead spot in line and all the others followed.

"Okay everyone, in this class, I'm going to teach you what self defense and karate are. And one of the main things you need to know about both is how to make yourself heard. So, what I want everyone to do for me right now is say the word 'Hi-Yah' as loud as you can. Is everyone ready?" They all shook their heads up and down.

"Okay, on the count of three say 'Hi-Yah'. One, two, three!"

"HI-YAH," they all screamed at the top of their lungs. These kids were going to kill me with how cute they were.

"Good job everyone. Now, we're going to go down the line and each of you are going to tell me your name and how old you are and give me the best 'Hi-Yah' you can. Alex, since you already told me your name and age, give me your best 'Hi-Yah'."

Alex screamed so loud I took a step back. I think he was going to be my favorite student.

I continued to go down the line to each kid learning their names and ages, and before I knew it, it was time for class to end. I dismissed the students with a promise to see them next week. As they scattered off to their parents, a women with blonde hair walked up to me.

"Instructor Bella," she said, "My name is Sarah Whitlock. I am so sorry about Alex's outburst earlier. I plan to have a little talk with his father later on."

I let out a laugh as I thought about Alex and what he said. It was just so funny.

"It's really okay Ms. Whitlock. I'm sure your husband didn't mean anything by it."

She looked at me confused for a moment, and then realization of something must have hit her.

"Oh, he's not my husband. I'm more like a grandmother to Alex. His father is like my son. And believe me, they're both handfuls."

"Well," I answered back, "don't worry about it. Alex is a great student and I am enjoying him in my class. He's four, and to tell you the truth, I'm more worried about what I say in front of them."

In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have said that to a, guardian I guess, of one of my students. But, my word vomit knew no bounds.

Sarah just smiled at me, so I figured I was in the clear. "Instructor Bella, you are doing a great job, and I'm sure he'll be excited to be back next week. Come on Alex, let's go."

Alex ran over and looked up at me smiling. I bent down and said to him, "You did a great job today Alex. I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Okay," he said. "Bye Instructor Bella!" He grabbed Sarah's hand and they left the dojo with the other kids and their parents. Master Johnson decided to make his presence known and patted me on the back with a 'Good Job' as he walked by. I guess this gig wasn't so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next five weeks went by with me learning my new surrounding and getting used to teaching kids. The 6-8 age group class was pretty much the same as the younger group with a little more sass thrown in. I thought I was the queen of sass, but between the girls in all my classes, they had me beat. I guess I need to step up my game so I can keep up.

It all got easier and I was becoming more comfortable and less worried about the life I just left. I was spending more time with my sister and her family and my aunt and uncle. I had even convinced Rose to let Gabe join my Wednesday class, which he would next week. I still hadn't figured out what my uncle was doing everyday though.

One Friday, while we all were at my uncle and aunt's house for dinner, my uncle pulled me to the side. I noticed my aunt had a look of worry as we walked off. We strolled around their massive stretch of land in the backyard. He was silent for a moment, seeming to get his thoughts together.

"Isabella," he started, "I have something I need to share with you." I looked at him, waiting for him to continue and wondered when the last time I saw him so nervous.

"Your position at the dojo was never the only job I had thought of for you. In truth, you working at the dojo was my way of seeing if you were capable of the job I really had in store for you."

Have I already mentioned how confusing my uncle is? This man had me more confused than a calculus test. An 'okay' was all I could utter at this point.

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. I stopped walking as well, continuing to wait for a response.

"Have you been wondering what I've been doing when I'm away from home?" he asked me.

I answered him with a yes considering if I really wanted to know since he was being so weird about it.

"Well Isabella, I'm going to show you." He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. "On Monday, I want you to be at this address at 7 a.m. and no later. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said looking down at the piece of paper in my hand. "But…"

"I'll explain everything to you when you get there and nothing before."

I just stood there staring at him. It's so frustrating when you're cut off before you can ask all the questions you're dying to ask.

"Now, let's go back inside and have dessert," he said as he started walking back towards the house leaving me behind.

I eventually followed and was quiet for the rest of the evening. I went to bed knowing that my uncle would never put me into any questionable positions, but I was also annoyed that he wouldn't just tell me already. My family is so weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend went by in a blur, and the next thing I knew it was 5 a.m. on Monday morning. I was a little nervous about what was going to happen today and I couldn't sleep any longer. So, I got up and showered and waited until it was a reasonable time to leave.

The sun was just coming up as I pulled into the parking lot of the address my uncle had given me. It looked like an old abandoned warehouse, but there were a few cars scattered her and there, so it wasn't completely dead.

In a move to calm my nerves, I got out of the car and leaned up against the hood and breathed in the fresh air. My uncle had instructed me to not go in until he got there, so I continued to breathe and wait. The cold weather was starting to pick up, so I hugged the light blue leather motorcycle jacket I'd had for years a little tighter around me. I put my sunglasses on as the sunlight seemed to shine in my direction. I hadn't seen any movement, but as the wind picked up it blew the hair that had been shielding my face and I noticed three guys standing at the entrance of the building, and they were all looking at me.

I stared right back at them, my attention going on alert as it should with three random guys staring at you. I tried to get a better look at their faces, but one of them turned and walked inside before I could get a chance. The others followed him shortly after.

A few seconds later, my uncle's car pulled up beside me. He started to get out and I was in front of him before he could close the door.

"Alright Uncle Carlisle, I think I've waited long enough. You have me out here at the crack of dawn, there are guys staring me down like they want to jump me and I have no clue what is going on!"

I hadn't realized my voice had risen until I got to the end of my sentence. My uncle looked at me then at the entrance to the building then back at me again with a look of guilt on his face.

"I was hoping I got to tell you everything before they saw you, but I guess they beat me to the punch," was his only response.

"Start talking," is all I could get out without going off again.

Uncle Carlisle sighed and set his stance preparing to explain himself.

"About a year after I retired, the chief of police approached me with a plan the city was thinking about. You see, the crime rate among the youth has grown to exponential heights around this neighborhood, and the police have been having trouble getting a handle on it. This plan they conjured up involved using detectives, if you will, that looked the same age as high school or college students and having them do undercover investigations in the schools and around town. They asked me if I would consider heading up this new division. I thought about it for a while, but eventually, I took the job. Now, I have a team of four, with two who have actually been through the academy and the other two have the street smarts and experience that I need, along with the fact that I trust them immensely." He stopped talking then and looked down at his keys in his hands and took a deep breath before looking back up at me.

"Isabella, I've been looking to add to this team. Someone else that has the smarts that I can trust and I know can handle themselves. Isabella, I brought you here because I want you to be that fifth person."

I continued to look at my uncle with my head cocked to the side going over everything he had just said.

"Uncle Carlisle, are you sure you just haven't been watching too much 21 Jump Street, because this sounds a hell of a lot like a TV drama," was my brilliant response. This just sounded crazy and so unreal.

My uncle smiled and turned to lock his car. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you. Follow me," he said.

He started walking towards the entrance leaving me trailing behind him. I was a little worried my uncle had gone crazy with age, but I followed him none the less wondering if everything he was saying was true.

We walked into the warehouse doors, which I could tell now were anything but abandoned, and down the hall to some glass double doors on the right hand side. When he opened the doors, I was met with what looked like a bachelor pad with a few desks strewn here and there. At the desk up against the left hand wall, there was a guy that I hadn't seen outside typing away at a computer. When he heard the door open, he turned and looked at us. Two others, one was blonde and the other with long black hair and looked to be Native American, were throwing up a basketball at a goal set up against the right hand wall. They too stopped to look at us. The last guy was sitting at another desk with his back turned to us. He had auburn hair and made no move to look at us.

"Good morning boys," my uncle addressed them. "Glad you could make it out of bed on time for a change." He then walked to the back of the room where three walls had been built to make an office. I continued to stand at the door, looking at all of them wondering who they were. My uncle had just left me standing there to go into what I guessed was his office. Way to make me feel welcomed there, Unc.

The quiet one with the auburn hair got up and followed my uncle into the office, which just left me and the others in the room.

The Native American one walked over to me with a big smile on his face. "So," he said, "You must be the one that has Carlisle all stressed out. I'm Jacob, by the way."

"Isa," I introduced myself.

"Isa, huh?" Jacob continued. "You know, from the way Carlisle was talking, I thought you were going to be one of those big muscle chicks from wrestling or something. You're not too scary looking." I was starting to think this Jacob kid might be retarded. Who says shit like that?

"Well, looks can be deceiving," I said to him as I stared him down. His smile just got bigger.

"I think I like you already," he said.

"You can ignore the idiot, we all do," the blonde one said as he approached. "Hi, I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you, Isa." He held out his hand and I took it thinking he might not be so bad.

"Over there," he gestured to the guy at the computer, "is Garrett." Garrett waved at me, but made no attempts to get up. It appeared he was studying me trying to figure me out. You and me both buddy.

"Carlisle, we don't need anyone else!" I heard come from the office. We all turned and listened in on the argument that was going on.

"Your opinion in the matter is completely biased. I say that we do and I believe she will handle the job well," I heard my uncle say. Well I guess that answers my question if they were talking about me.

They both walked out then and headed over in our direction. I heard Jacob whisper, 'here comes trouble' as he took a step closer to my side. When they reached us the hot head was turned to Carlisle so that I could only see his profile.

"I don't think this is a good idea Carlisle, for more than one reason," he said through gritted teeth.

This dude was starting to piss me off. How dare he judge me as if I couldn't handle whatever the hell they did. He didn't know me.

Feeling that I had had enough of the conversation going on about me right in front of me, I voiced my own opinion.

"What the hell's your problem?" I said to the red head mop top. The others turned to look at me, somewhat impressed. Carlisle looked at me as well, but the hot head looked off to the other side of the room as if he couldn't look at me, which of course, just pissed me off more.

"Who do you think you are?" I said directly to the side of his head.

Mess head sighed and looked down at the ground as if gathering his nerves. Ever so slowly, he turned and looked at me, and I gasped.

I found myself lost in the green eyes that stared back at me. I could never forget those eyes. I took a few steps back completely in shock. I looked at Uncle Carlisle and then back at the green eyes.

"Tony," I whispered.

I vaguely noticed the others looking at each other wondering what was going on, but I was still looking at the pool of green.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked. I finally looked at all of the faces around me. Even Garrett had come closer to see what the commotion was about.

I did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I booked it the hell out of there.

* * *

**Yay! Edward has finally shown up! It seemed like it took forever to bring him back into this story.**

**My intention for this story is to stay in Bella's POV, but I'm toying with the idea to switch to Edward's from time to time. We'll see how it goes.**

**Well, thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed. And PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. I'm a sucker for feedback and I could really use some.**

**Until next time...**

**Smiley**


End file.
